No sólo historias fantásticas
by MischievousMarauder2u
Summary: Alisa humana viaja a Baia a pedido de su difunto abuelo. Allí conoce a Dimitri cuando éste aun estaba estudiando en la academia , y cuando la "magia" navideña interfiere, quién sabe que puede llegar a pasar entre ellos. DimitrixOC. Para Hermi-SsS!


**Dedicatoria:**** Para mi buena amiga Stefania (Hermi-SsS). Le deseo una muy Feliz Navidad a ella y a todos los que lean este fic!**

**Disclaimer:**** Vampire Academy, sus personajes, y su trama pertenecen únicamente a Richelle Mead. Sólo son míos los personajes de Anton y Alisa Vólkov.**

**Spoilers:**** Más que nada sobre la historia de Dimitri y su familia.**

**Aclaración:**** La siguiente historia esta ubicada temporalmente antes de que Dimitri conociera a Rose, cuando éste aún estaba estudiando en la academia. Su mejor amigo todavía no había muerto, y su forma de ser era distinta (¿Se acuerdan que dijo que antes de todo el problema con su amigo él era muy parecido a Rose? ¿O lo soñé? Como sea, en eso me basé...). **

**No sólo historias fantásticas.**

Me despedí de una vez por todas de la ciudad que había sido mi hogar durante los quince años de mi existencia. Tras la muerte de mi querido abuelo, Anton Vólkov, decidí cumplir con su último deseo. Lo que él quería era que visitara Rusia, su lugar de origen, y más específicamente, un pequeño pueblo llamado Baia, en Siberia.

Cuando era pequeña, Anton solía contarme historias fantásticas sobre criaturas inhumanas, bebedoras de sangre, los Moroi, y las mezclas entre ellos y los humanos, los Dhampir. Al final siempre me pedía que no se las contara a nadie. Repetía una y otra vez que ningún humano podía saber sobre estas criaturas, y que él había sufrido varios peligros debido a su descubrimiento.

Hasta entonces, siempre pensé que esas historias las inventaba para entretenerme, pero cuando, ya en su lecho de muerte, me pidió que visitara aquel pequeño pueblo ruso en el que estaban ubicadas la mayoría de sus historias, fue cuando realmente empecé a dudar de su cordura.

Aún así, sin saber que podría llegar a encontrar en mi viaje, abandoné el aeropuerto de Nueva York. El viaje fue largo, pero estaba preparada para eso, llevaba conmigo dos libros que me había comprado para la ocasión. El avión llegó finalmente a Siberia. Un viejo colectivo me llevó hasta Baia, junto con otros cuatro pasajeros.

Una vez allí no sabía exactamente que hacer. Saqué de mi bolsillo un pequeño papel en el que Anton había anotado una dirección de una vieja amiga suya. Siguiéndola, llegué a una antigua casa. Golpeé la puerta y una mujer abrió la puerta.

- ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?- Me preguntó en un ruso que apenas entendí.

- Buenos días ¿Puede decirme si vive aquí Yeva Belikov? - pregunté. La mujer me hizo señas para que pasara, y se retiró. Volvió unos segundos después acompañada por una anciana. Me presenté, y les conté sobre mi abuelo y la razón por la que los visitaba.

- No puedo creer que Anton haya muerto... - dijo Yeva con tristeza. - Dime, Alisa, ¿te contó Anton sobre _nosotros_?- me preguntó después. ¿Nosotros? ¿A qué podría referirse con...? ¿Se estará refiriendo a las viejas historias que me contaba mi abuelo? Al notar mi confusión me explicó a que se refería. Me contó sobre los Damphir, hijos de vampiros y humanos, y su dependencia a los Moroi. Me explicó como muchos de ellos se dedican a protegerlos, y que los que no se dedicaban a ser guardianes de los Moroi eran tratados como _blood whores_*.

Finalmente me contó aquello que Anton nunca se había atrevido: de qué manera se había enterado del secreto de estas criaturas siendo tan sólo un humano.

- Yo tenía más o menos tu edad... Estaba de visita en casa de una amiga en Novobirsk**, y una noche salimos a bailar. En ese entonces éramos unas jóvenes y atractivas Dhampir, y Anton fue uno de los tantos que cayeron bajo mi encanto. Bailamos durante esa noche, y rápidamente nos hicimos amigos. Seguimos hablando luego, aunque yo era conciente de que no debía entablar relaciones con humanos. Nos terminamos enamorando muy profundamente. Le conté absolutamente todo sobre mi especie, todo lo que te conté hoy a ti, Alisa. Pero los Moroi nos descubrieron. No se exactamente como hizo para sobrevivir Anton, sabiendo tanto. Supongo que lo habrán obligado a marcharse. Lo siguiente que supe de él, fue que se había mudado a las Estados Unidos.- Terminó de contarme la anciana Yeva. - En fin, no hablemos más del pasado. ¿Tienes donde pasar la noche? - me preguntó.

Lo había olvidado completamente. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no había buscado ningún lugar donde hospedarme. Supongo que se dio cuenta, porque me invitó a pasar la noche allí, en su casa.

- ¿Seguro no es molestia? Puedo buscar algún hotel...

- Por supuesto que no, la nieta de mi querido Anton nunca sería una molestia, sobre todo luego de hacer todo el viaje hasta aquí.- afirmó.

Durante la cena, Yeva me presentó a su hija, Olena, y sus nietas, Karolina, Viktoria y Sonya.

- Mañana podrás conocer a mi otro nieto, Dimitri, que viene a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Seguro va a agradarte.- agregó la anciana.

A la hora de dormir, me armaron una cama en la habitación de Viktoria, que ya se había convertido en mi amiga. No tarde mucho dormirme, entre el cansancio por el viaje, y todas las historias que había escuchado, estaba realmente agotada. Además me sentía extrañamente a gusto en esa casa, Olena era como la madre comprensiva que nunca había tenido, y Yeva y sus nietas era muy agradables también.

Me desperté tarde al otro día. Karolina, Sonya y Viktoria estaban de vacaciones debido a que faltaban a penas unos días para navidad, y en ese momento estaban ayudando a su madre a preparar el desayuno. Caminé hacia la sala para saludar a todos.

- Tu debes ser Alisa… - me sorprendió una voz masculina. - Soy Dimitri, encantado…- continuó sonriendo. Era el chico más apuesto que había visto. Tenía el cabello negro, que le llegaba por los hombros, y ojos oscuros y profundos. Era bastante más alto que yo, y supuse que sería un par de años mayor que yo. Me ruboricé un poco, y contesté.

- Lo mismo digo.- dije y sonreí.

- Así que sabes todo sobre _nosotros_… Interesante. Ven siéntate…- comentó, haciéndome señas para que me sentara a su lado en el gran sofá en el que se encontraba. Hice lo que me decía, ruborizándome aun más.

Hablamos hasta que nos llamaron a ambos para desayunar. Resultó ser, además de increíblemente atractivo, alguien muy interesante para hablar. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que leyera por diversión al igual que yo. En cuanto a la música, otra de las cosas más importantes para mi, no diferíamos mucho en gustos, salvo por su fanatismo por la música country.

Descubrí también que tenía, como suponía, diecisiete años.

Mientras desayunábamos Yeva me preguntó que haría, si volvería a mi casa antes de navidad o si pasaría las fiestas con ellos. Como todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que les gustaría que me quedara, y mis padres en Nueva York estarían más que contentos si yo no estuviera, terminé aceptando.

Los dos días que le siguieron, desafortunadamente, no pude hablar mucho con Dimitri. Entre los preparativos para la fiesta, y él, que se reunió con sus amigos del pueblo, no nos quedaba mucho tiempo libre. Pero al fin había llegado la mañana del 24, todo ya estaba listo. E iba a aprovechar cada momento que tuviera con Dimitri. No es muy difícil de entender, yo era una simple adolescente, y él era todo lo que cualquier chica desearía, atractivo, inteligente y amable.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar, pedí para dar un paseo por el pueblo, después de todo, desde que había llegado no había salido más allá del supermercado.

- Te acompaño. - ofreció Dimitri, y me guiñó un ojo. Como nadie se opuso, salimos. Caminamos un rato, con dificultad debido a la nieve, y nos detuvimos en un parque, que según Dimitri, era su favorito. Todo el paisaje estaba cubierto de blanco. Era realmente hermoso.

- Hacía mucho que no venía por aquí... - dijo con nostalgia. - ¿Que te parece Baia, Alisa?

- No lo se. Es tan diferente de Nueva York... Más tranquilo. Me encantaría poder quedarme un tiempo más...- respondí, sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba diciendo. Pero realmente lo pensaba... Estar aquí era como un sueño... Allá en los Estados Unidos, mi familia no se preocupaba exactamente por mi, el dinero era lo único importante. El único que cuidaba siempre de mi era mi querido abuelo Anton, y ahora ya no estaba para protegerme.

- Sabes... no tienes que irte... - dijo Dimitri, en un tono de voz que me resulto increíblemente provocativa. Me ruboricé un poco, cosa que estaba empezando a ser muy habitual cuando estaba con él. Lentamente Dimitri se fue acercando a mi, hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron. Permanecí quieta por el shock, pero segundos después estaba devolviendo el beso.

Nos separamos, y él se levantó del banco. Me tomó de la mano y empezamos a caminar.

- Ven, hay un lugar por aquí cerca que preparan muy buenos asados... - dijo Dimitri. Me detuve haciendo que se volteara a mirarme.

- Yo... soy vegetariana. - le dije. Se quedó pensativo un momento, y luego sonrió.

- ¿Pastas entonces?- preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza.

El resto del paseo, no ocurrió nada más. Las pastas estaban riquísimas, aunque supuse que sería porque Dimitri me acompañaba. Volvimos a su casa cerca de las dos de la tarde. Olena dijo que empezáramos a prepararnos para la fiesta de esa noche, que hasta el momento había olvidado completamente, y que los invitados empezarían a llegar a las cinco. Ambos obedecimos.

Me bañé rápidamente y volví a la habitación a vestirme. Sobre mi cama había un hermoso vestido negro y una carta. La leí rápidamente.

"_Alisa, _

_Espero que te guste y que te quede bien. Dimitri me pidió que te lo comprara mientras estaban afuera. Por favor, no te encariñes mucho con él, no quiero decir que no te quiera, pero jugó con los sentimientos de muchas..._

_Viktoria."_

No entendía exactamente a que se refería con eso, o al menos no quise entenderlo. Sonreí, y me probé el vestido. Viktoria entró en la habitación.

- Te queda hermoso.- dijo sonriendo con satisfacción. - Ven, te falta algo. - agregó haciéndome señas para que me acercara. Me maquilló, con sombra negra y mucho delineador, y me pintó los labios de color escarlata. Me arregló un poco el pelo y me lo dejó suelto. Cuando terminó, me pidió que me mirara al espejo. No podía creer que aquella persona que veía en el reflejo era yo.

Me retiré de la habitación para que Viktoria también se preparara. Los invitados aun no habían llegado. Dimitri también había terminado de vestirse, y estaba ayudando a Sonya y Olena a preparar la mesa.

Poco a poco, los vecinos y amigos de la familia empezaron a llegar. Al parecer, era costumbre aquí que todos se reunieran para celebrar.

Las primeras horas, me encargué de servir a los invitados. Cuando llegó la hora de la cena, todos nos sentamos en una gran mesa. Habría al menos unos veinte invitados. Brindamos con Champagne al llegar la medianoche. Era la primera vez que probaba alcohol, y me encanto. Probé todas las bebidas que se encontraban en la mesa. Desde las más suaves como Cidra, Ananá Fizz y Fresita, a Vodka, Tekila y Fernet con Coca-Cola.

No estaba exactamente sobria, pero aun así, recuerdo lo que pasó después. Dimitri dijo que iba a sacarme a tomar aire. Salimos y Dimitri me ofreció su saco. Estaba temblando por el frío, pero no quería alejarme de Dimitri.

- ¿Tienes mucho frío? Olvidaba que eras humana... Vamos volvamos a entrar.

Lo seguí, adentro, hasta que se detuvo. La cabeza me daba vueltas por el alcohol, y no llegué a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente. Dimitri señalo al techo y finalmente lo entendí.

- Muérdago.- murmuré. Dimitri se acercó un poco, y otra ves volvimos a besarnos, pero esta vez, más pasionalmente. Nos separamos y me dijo al oído.

- Ven conmigo...

Me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia su habitación. Lo que sentí después, es imposible explicarlo con palabras. Estaba advertida de que probablemente Dimitri sólo estuviera jugando conmigo, después de todo, ¿qué otra explicación había para que alguien tan perfecto como él se fijara en mi? Pero esa noche la disfrute igual, olvidando todos mis problemas, supongo que ayudada además por el alcohol.

- Retiro lo dicho.- dijo Viktoria al otro día mientras hablábamos sobre la noche anterior. - Si se acostó contigo, de verdad debes gustarle.

- Dijiste que jugaba con las mujeres... ¿no te referías a _eso_?- le pregunté, confundida.

- No. Generalmente salen un par de veces, y las besa, pero nada más. Es atractivo, lo sabe y lo aprovecha. - respondió ella riendo.

Decidí no hablar más del tema por el momento. Sabía que una relación como esa no podía funcionar, o al menos, no por mucho tiempo. Tantas cosas podían impedir que estuviéramos, como el hecho de pertenecer a diferentes especies, su belleza divina, o el hecho de que tendría que volver a casa tarde o temprano. Pero por el momento iba a disfrutar lo más que pudiera. Después de todo, esa es una de las ventajas de seguir siendo joven.

* Blood Whores: Los que se ofrecen para que los vampiros beban sangre de ellos. Traducciones textuales mejor búsquenlas en el diccionario…

** Novobirsk: Ciudad de Siberia. Si leyeron _Blood Promise_ deberían saber.


End file.
